Naruto: Heir to Whirlpool
by Wandering-Mind 95
Summary: Masks come off. Truths will be revealed. Will Naruto remain loyal to Konoha or will he claim what was rightfully his. NaruTen Sakura bashing Minor Sasuke bashing but he might get better.Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: The Heir to Whirlpool**_

**Summary:**** The mask comes off. Truths will be revealed. Will Naruto remain loyal to Konoha or will he claim his birth right. The heir to Whirlpool and the holder of the Rinnegan. Will Naruto join his uncle? Is there another group out there looking to control the Kyuubi? Strong Naruto. Sasuke\Sakura bashing. NaruTen.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"**Hey Sakura. Do-"**

"**No I wouldn't go out with you."Sakura said cutting Naruto off midsentence. **

**"You're so annoying. Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun? You don't even help this team all you do is hold Sasuke-kun back. Why don't you just quit being a shinobi! I mean you aren't any good and we all know that you did something to Iruka to have him promote you. Better yet why don't you just die! It's not like anyone would miss you because you're nothing but a monster. I saw you back at Wave on the bridge. You looked and acted just like the demon everyone says you are. I bet it was you who tried to kill Sasuke-kun."Yelled Sakura.**

**And at that Sakura finally broke Naruto's mask completely. The mask he's spent years perfecting was destroyed never to be put on again.**

"**You know nothing about me you flat-chest pink haired whore. I wasn't even going to ask you out, besides who would even want to go out with you. You're loud, annoying, a whore, a fan girl, and most of all weak."**

**At this Sakura was stunned. Never had Naruto yelled or even raised his voice at her before. But he he was doing just that and insulting her.**

**"Do you want to know why I'm like this? I have to wear these clothes because this is all the stupid villagers will sell me. Hoping that when I go on missions that I will be easier to spot and get myself killed or just so they could find me better in the village to beat me. I have to be loud because it is the only way I can get people to look at me proving to them that I exist. Even if it is only me that really cares. You have no idea what it's like to grow up in so much pain. You've grown up with a family and friends. And the villagers who call themselves human never look at as if you were an insult to this village just by living, or if you were a mistake from the past that they wish they could just erase."**

**At this point villagers were stopping and listening. Some were even throwing in their intelligent comments about the lies that he told. But lets not listen to what they have to say.**

**" The Kyuubi ruined my life the day I was born. It took everything I had just minutes after I was born but I don't hate it, I don't wish vengeance upon it because if I did I wouldn't be any better than this village. I have no one left. All my family is dead and I don't even know who they were. This village shuns me for something I had no control over and all of you do the same thing. So you know what? I quit! I quit this team! You can have that gay ass emo all to yourself along with that bastard 'sensei' of ours that plays favorites." yelled a now infuriated Naruto.**

**Throughout his little speech two noticeable things had happened to his eyes, 1) they had changed color. The once blue eyes were now a light gray with circles. Yes, Naruto just unlocked his bloodline limit from his mother 'The Rinnegan'. And 2) his eyes that were so full of life, now had a cold edge to them showing hate to all of Konoha except a select few.**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has been unleashed.**

**End of Prolouge**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well this is the first chapter of Naruto: Heir to Whirlpool. Please feel free to review. And I don't own anything ****Masashi Kishimoto does. Tell me what story you want to be updated first. The next chapter won't be out for a while. Not until I finish my other prolouges, and I have an American History Report due first day of school that I haven't event started.(10% of my grade). So until next time. Ja ne.**


	2. Family History

Heir to Whirlpool

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** The mask comes off. Truths will be revealed. Will Naruto remain loyal to Konoha or will he claim his birth right. The heir to Whirlpool and the holder of the Rinnegan. Strong Naruto. Sasuke\Sakura bashing. NaruTen.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay this is the first chapter to Naruto: Heir to Whirlpool. Again I'm new at this so if you want to give advice or point out any mistakes it would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

So I was looking through my documents today and I found this. Guess I had already typed it and forgot about it. ;}

So I present to you Chapter 1, Family History

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

As he walked by Sakura all she could do was star at him. Naruto decided it would be best if he went to see the Hokage to see if he could switch teams. As he walked to the Hokage's office Naruto was so deep in thought about what just happened that he forgot to put his mask back up. 'It's time the villagers see the real me.'

He then decided that after he meet the Hokage he would get permission to travel to Wave for awhile to see Inari and a few other people and train, because he wants to make it back in time for the Chunnin Exams. Hey he's not called the master prankster for nothing. He had to have outside help to get as much information as he has now. But what he didn't know was he was about to get the surprise of his life.

* * *

"I'm here to see jiji."Naruto said to the secrtary.

"Okay I'll let him know you're here." She said."Hokage-sama, Naruto is here to see you."

"Okay. You can let him in." replied to Old man.

"Hey, Jiji do you think we can talk?"Naruto asked as he entered the office. As the aged Hokage looked up at the boy he considered his grandson he couldn't believe his eyes. This boy had just activated the Rinnegan at such a young age to. The only ones every to do that were his mother and uncle. The look of surprise on his face must have alerted Naruto that something was wrong.

"Hey jiji what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?" He asked slightly worried.

"Nothing but have you been seeing things clearly lately?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me why you needed to see me so early in the morning because it's a long story." The aged man replied.

So Naruto went on to explain what happened at the bridge this morning, how he is treated on his team, and how he is always told to be more like Sasuke. And how he's so sick of the way he'd treated every day.

"You see jiji I need to be placed on another team before I lose it and pull an Itachi but on a bigger level. I need to get out of the village for awhile to cool down and to learn about the world and its people." Naruto finished slightly begging at the end.

Sandaime just sighed. He had been hoping that Naruto could have made friends with his team but instead they are driving him to the edge where there's no coming back. Kami must really hate him, cause now he has to explain to Naruto about his family and bloodlines. Kami, how he was hoping he didn't have to do this until he was 15.

He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Naruto came in. When he tells him about his family it could be the push that pushes him over the edge or it could be what brings him back to the Naruto he knew. "Okay Naruto-kun I'll grant your request but first I want to see your true skill that you hide under your mask." He allowed himself to smirk at Naruto's reaction of him finding out his biggest secret besides the Kyuubi.

"Hehe, guess I should have expected this from you. After all you could always read me better than anyone else, especially my so called sensei who is suppose to be the expert on 'underneath the underneath'." Naruto said chuckling. "So how are you going to test my strength?"

"I will test your justu, tai-justu, and brains in a spar with me."Sandaime explained.

"Okay."

To say the Hokage was amazed at Naruto's fighting ability would be a major understatement. Naruto's form and jutsus worked together flawlessly.

"Looks like he can use his brain after all." Thought the Sandaime.

'It's amazing though. I've never seen this style or these justu before. Did he create these all by himself? Wait! I've seen some of these moves before but never together. How and when did someone show him his parent's tai-justu style? But more importantly how did he learn to mix them both together?'

"Naruto –Kun how did you learn this style of fighting and these justu? Did someone teach you these or did you teach yourself?" he said, deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Tsh. Like anyone would want to teach the 'Dead Last' or 'The Demon Child'. No I taught myself these since I was about 5 years old. One day I was fooling around with hand signs and as you can see this is the end result. After I created this justu I remembered hearing something about chakra card that tell what your primary affinity is. So I decided to try it out. But when I pushed my chakra into the card three things happened. First, it cut into hundreds of pieces. Then, some of the pieces burnt, soaked, or crumbled. So I started messing around with two elements, which happened to be wind and water. And if you can guess correctly the end result was-"

"Ice"

"Yup. But this ice wasn't like other ice. When I made a thick sheet of it, I tried to burn it to see how durable it was but it wouldn't melt. It only started to melt when I added my wind chakra to the fire. These are just the older ones of my creation; I've created about 8 more ice justu."

"But one day, that happened to be my 7th birthday, the villagers came like usual but when they started throwing things at me, all I could think about was trying to create an ice shield between us so I could get away. But the ice never came instead a wooden dome appeared. I couldn't explain it but I knew that I had made it but what was crazy was I didn't even use hand signs. All I did was think about it. I started training with it and found out I could create trees and plants and even a house. Any way most of my new techniques are wind based. Wind just comes natural to me I guess." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi probably looked like he was about to have a heart attack. This kid started creating his own techniques at the age of 5. Such talent and it was almost wasted by the villagers all because he has the Kyuubi sealed in his gut. "Naruto-kun that's amazing but you haven't explained how you learned that style of fighting."

"Well I started creating this when I joined the academy because they wouldn't teach me the academy style." Started Naruto.

Sarutobi was livid when Naruto told him why he created it. 'How dare they. After I'm done here I'm going to get a team of ANBU to go get me the people that were teaching when Naruto first started off. Looks like Ibiki will finely have some fun.' Thought the aged Hokage.

"This style I made was altered to 6 different levels to it. Depending on what level the person you're fighting at is what level you use. The people rank for villagers to Kages. But I still need to prefect the Jonin, ANBU, and Kage level, but they won't be as effective as the other levels because there are other shinobi out there that are Jonin and ANBU that are Kage level or stronger. Take the Sannin for example they are one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Countries. But I think I might just add all of the levels together." Naruto said.

"You are correct Naruto. There are some people out there that can take me on but are only Jonin. That was very smart of you. It's nice to know that you can use your mind for something other than pranks."

"Hey those counted as training for my speed and stealth."

"Okay. Now from what I gathered from this test is that you maybe border line Chunnin to mid-Chunnin. But I feel with the right sensei you can become almost Jonin level by the end of the chunnin exams. Do you agree?"

"Hai. But I am unsure about the sensei part. A lot of people hate me and I'm not sure if they would want to train me. And I don't want the team I'll be on to suffer because of me."

"Now Naruto, I know a few Jonin who don't hate you that could take you on their team. But I'll see what I can do while you are away. Now let's go get something to eat I'm sure you must be starving."

"Okay Jiji."

* * *

**After Lunch:**

"Hey Jiji. When are you going to tell me about what was wrong with my eyes this morning?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."

'Old age is finally setting in, huh, Old Man?'

"Let's go to my office and talk about this. Come."

Naruto started to get a feeling that something big was going to come from this 'talk' he was going to have with the Third. 'Wonder what's going to happen?'

*Hizune* motioned for the hidden ANBU to leave. When he couldn't feel their presence anymore he put up a barrier. "Now Naruto you have to understand that whatever is said in this room cannot be repeated to anyone, unless they already know some of it and you can trust them with your life. Do you understand?" Hinzue asked with nothing but the utmost seriousness in his voice.(1)

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now first to explain your eyes I have to explain your family. Now while I'm talking I don't want you to interrupt me. Okay?"

"Yea"

"Okay, now tell. Have you heard of a Tsunade or a Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, their two of the three legendary Sannin. But what do they have to do with my paren-" He stopped looking at Hinzue as if he were just asked to jump off a cliff. "But you can't be serious. They can't be my-"

"You're right. They're not, or at least Jiraiya isn't. Tsunade is your grandmother while Jiraiya is your godfather. Tsunade was the granddaughter of Shodidaime Hokage but she didn't inherit their bloodline. We think it runs through the Y chromosome, but back to Tsunade. She fell in love with this shinobi named Namikaze Dan when she was about 19 and she later found out that she was pregnant but before she could tell Dan, he was killed. Devastated she realized that she couldn't raise a child alone in the middle of the 2nd great shinobi war so she gave him to the orphanage hoping later to take him back when the war was over. Sadly the war lasted 5 more years. She was so upset about losing both her brother and lover in the war that she went into exile for a few years telling Jiraiya that she didn't trust anyone more than him to watch over her son while she was away and train him to be a fine ninja." At this point Hinzue had a look of pain on his face.

"So Jiraiya did as she asked and raised him. Later when she returned Minato was already 12 years old and on Jiraiya's team. She felt that, being her son he deserved to know the truth. So she told him everything. He later accepted her as his mother and they instantly bonded. Jiraiya stilled played his role as his dad but he didn't want to take the place that should have been Dan's in the first place. Now you know that Minato died sealing the fox. Tsunade was so devastated about losing her son she went into exile again vowing never to return and the worst part is I don't even think she knows you're still alive. Jiraiya was the same after Minato died. He left the village feeling that, he was needed more outside of the village. Now that you know about your father's side of the family I will tell you about your mothers."

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina came from a village in the Water Country called The Whirlpool Village. Now you may be wondering why your last name is the same as the villages, it is because the Uzumaki Clan was the founders of the village thus making them the ruling family sort of like the Kages. The Uzumaki also had a powerful doujustu called the Rinnegan, which was said to be the strongest doujustu in the world. Now Kushina was the youngest child with 1 older brother called Nagato. He was next in line to be heir but he chose not to, he said that he wanted to be the ruler of Ame that he wanted to help Whirlpool expand and grow by having an alliance with Ame, so now Kushina was the only heir but she came to Konoha but she never became a ninja so she was still heir and now that she is dead that title was passed on to you Naruto. You are now heir to not only to the Namikaze but also to the Uzumaki clan and The Whirlpool Village."

At this Naruto looked as if he would die on the spot.

;}

* * *

1) Does that even make sense??

Well there you go and if you see a problem with anything in the story please tell me so I can fix it.

I need a little help to pick the teams.(Naruto becomes a Chunnin and leaves after Exams)

Should they be the same?

-Tenten, Lee, Naruto- Gai

-Tenten, Neji, Naruto- Gai

Or some other combination- has to be a good reason.

Until next time. Don't know when that will be so please feel free to review it will probably help distracted me from my family issues ;}


End file.
